Sunburn Curse or Blessing?
by Hell's Nightingale
Summary: Soi Fon gets sunburned, Yoruichi laughs until Halibel does something. YoruSoi SoiYoru HaliSoi SoiHali Soi Fon Halibel Yoruichi AU One-shot Fluffy Yuri Rated T for safety?


The blazing sun sat in the middle of the sky, setting the packed beach in an inferno. The people at the beach did not linger on the scorching sand. They all swam in the soothing sea, trying to cool off their sweaty bodies from the dry summer day. The parking spaces near the beach were filled with cars, and it was so popular that the cars started parking on the side of the highway. The beach had rows of colorful towels and umbrellas, only leaving barely enough space to walk down to the salty water. Today was the hottest day that Karakura has ever experienced.

Three girls walked away from the beach, the only people to walk away from it that day. The noon sun bore down at them with its blistering rays, evaporating the salt water on them quickly. They walked quietly until one cried out finally.

"We shouldn't have come here Yoruichi," Soi Fon pointed an accusing finger at her. "You know I burn easily, and look what happens! I burned! It's on my back and face!"

The smaller girl poked her red back. The skin tone reminded her of a lobster. She grimaced as she felt the stinging of the sunburn respond to her prodding. She attentively touched her face, only to recoil in pain. Her cream colored one-piece only made the sun burn more apparent, not including her porcelain colored skin.

"Not my fault you agreed to going with coming, is it?" Yoruichi smoothly remarked with a bright smile on her face, her dark hair gleaming radiantly in the light, revealing her purple streaks. (1) Her orange swimsuit enhancing her dark skin tone and lacquered amber eyes. A small duffle bag hung over her shoulder. Soi Fon scoffed while they continued to walk towards the shopping area that was located near the beach.

"You begged me to come with you," Soi remarked while mimicking the older girl's pleading from earlier. Yoruichi waved it off with another charming white smile.

"But it's still your fault for giving in," she softly replied, causing Soi to let out an exasperating sigh. They came upon the stairs that led up to the docks where the shops lied. Halibel climbed the stairs first and stopped halfway.

"Why don't we get ice-cream," Halibel intervened their one-sided bickering. Her baby blue swim suit top looked gorgeous on her, enhancing her blond hair and green eyes. She wore daisy dukes on top of her bikini bottom. Yoruichi lightly rolled her eyes.

"But sadly you had to bring her along," Yoruichi pointed a thumb towards Halibel. Soi stuck her tongue out at the older girl. She dropped her duffle bag and began to dig through it, fishing out a dark purple sarong. (2) She quickly tied it around her waist. It had a floral pattern on its fine cloth. Soi examined it in the corner of her eye, it was fashionable, and something Yoruichi would totally buy.

"Hey, she was at my house and I couldn't leave her just like that." Soi defended in a stiff tone. Halibel wasn't bothering anybody, yet Yoruichi had to poke at her for no reason. Halibel didn't budge from her spot, waiting for a reply to her suggestion. Soi smiled at Halibel, even if Yoruichi annoyed her a lot she never bit the darker girl, yet. Soi didn't even know why Yoruichi had a problem with her newest friend.

"Still," Yoruichi continued to drag the conversation in an agitated tone, "I was only inviting _you_, not **her**."

"Yes," Soi answered Halibel, trying to stop her and Yoruichi's dispute. "I would like to get some ice-cream, Hali." The smaller girl answered in a soft tone that was accompanied by a heart warming smile. Yoruichi rolled her eyes once more before climbing up the stairs, brushing past Halibel. Soi walked up the stairs to the dock, Halibel following behind her.

They followed Yoruichi for a couple minutes before she lead them to an indoor ice-cream parlor. She walked to the counter and leaned into it, Halibel and Soi in her wake.

"I would like two scopes of Cookie Dough ice-cream on a sugar cone." Yoruichi ordered in a casual voice. The male worker blushed at the sight of the beautiful woman in front of him and nodded hastily. Yoruichi moved over to the side of the counter, leaning against it to allow her companion and her _other_ friend.

Soi waited, examining the ice-cream flavors listed on the menu above her. Halibel lingered near Soi, watching her mentally debate which flavor to choose.

Soi bit her lip in a bothered expression, "I can't choose. I want Birthday Cake but then again I want Orange Sherbet." She irresolutely groaned. Halibel glanced at Soi before walking up to the counter, sparing Soi some needed time.

"I would like one scoop of Rocky Road on a regular cone, please." She asked in an impassive tone. The boy's blush remained glued to his face as he nodded and totaled the cost on the cash register. Yoruichi scooted away from Halibel with a displeased expression. Halibel ignored her while scooting off to the opposite side to allow Soi to order. The younger girl let out an indecisive sigh before shuffling to the counter.

"I guess I'll have one scoop of Orange Sherbet, thank-you." The smaller girl told. The cashier smiled before telling the scooper in the back the orders before totaling the money.

"Glad you finally decided, little bee," Yoruichi pestered the other girl with a smile. She walked to a table to wait for their ice-cream. Soi followed and sat down beside her, trying to make Yoruichi less bothersome. Whenever Halibel was nearby Soi, Yoruichi would start to disturb them both. It was a peculiar attitude that Yoruichi developed recently. It confused Soi on why she acted like that, but she would shrug it off. Halibel waited for the small check at the cash register.

Yoruichi sighed in comfort, closing her eyes briefly. She cracked one eye open to look at Halibel before frowning.

"Don't you dare pay for the ice-cream," Yoruichi warned in a bossy tone, "I am paying for it."

Soi grunted while placing her head on Yoruichi's shoulder, trying to attract her attention back. She didn't avert her gaze from the blond. Halibel glanced back at Yoruichi before shrugging and sauntering to the small, white iron table and sitting on the other side of her. Yoruichi sighed, allowing herself to soak in Soi's attention while Halibel kept glancing at Soi Fon in an uncomfortable gaze. The younger girl had her eyes closed, remembering her prickling sunburn and frowning. Yoruichi smirked, Halibel wasn't near the younger girl but she was.

"What is wrong, Hali," Yoruichi smoothly asked, trying to irritate the calm older girl. Soi opened her eyes and nudged Yoruichi in the ribs. The older girl grunted in light surprise before Soi removed her head from the other's shoulder and placing it in her hand. She hissed in pain from the sunburn. Halibel kept her critical gaze on Soi Fon.

"Oh Soi," Yoruichi started in a mocking tone, "don't be such a baby."

Soi Fon whined louder, "But it hurts!"

A boy soon appeared by them with their requested ice-creams. Yoruichi snatched hers while Halibel grabbed the remaining two ice-creams, handing Soi's to her. Yoruichi gave Halibel a warning glance. Soi caught Yoruichi's hostile behavior.

"Thank-you, Hali." She commented with a sprightly smile. Halibel nodded before licking her ice-cream. Yoruichi turned fully towards the blond and stuck her tongue out at her until retracting it and began to feast on her own ice-cream. Soi brought her mouth down to lightly lick the orange sherbet until a pain shot on her sun burned lips. She cried out and dropped her ice-cream immediately. She shot her hand up to place it over the acid like sensation on her upper-lip. Her hand brushed too roughly on her lips to only cause more pain. Soi hissed.

"Damn it," she cursed in an angry tone. "Even my lips are burned! I blame you, Yoruichi!" She cursed under her breath while fanning her lips from the citrus ice-cream. Halibel watched in interest while Yoruichi giggled.

"There you go again. You whine too much," she added with a satisfied smirk, savoring Soi's cute annoyed face.

"Shut up! You would be whining too if you were burnt," Soi defended herself from the taller girl.

"But I don't burn, do I?" She retorted with a wolfish smirk. Soi opened her mouth to bark back until she heard something hit the floor. They both turned towards Halibel. Yoruichi's eyes widened while Soi closer her mouth in surprise. The blond's ice-cream had fallen from her hand and onto the tiled floor, though that isn't what caught everyone off guard. Halibel leaned over the table and cupped Soi's cheeks softly, trying to not pain the younger girl from her sunburn. She closed the space between them and gently kissed Soi's upper lip, allowing her tongue to swiftly lick over the burn. She departed quickly as it began, tasting the residue of the Orange Sherbet, savoring it in silence. Yoruichi felt her mouth open wide to protest while her eyes almost felt like they could fall from their sockets.

Soi sat in her chair deadpanned. Halibel just kissed her. She could still feel the older girl's cold tongue swipe over her burn, removing the burning sensation and remainder of the orange sherbet from it as well. Her cheeks flushed brightly.

Yoruichi finally found her sanity to yell at Halibel. "You can't just kiss someone like that, you stupid blond!" Yoruichi barked while adding other adequate insults. Soi remained quiet while Halibel placed her head in her hand, a devilish smile plastered on her lips. It was only till Soi finally spoke up that Yoruichi stopped criticizing Halibel.

"It actually feels much better," Soi began with a blush, "T-thank-you, Hali."

Yoruichi sputtered in defeat. Halibel allowed herself to give Soi a toothy smile. Yoruichi abruptly stood up from her table, dropping her own ice-cream.

"Bullshit," Yoruichi exclaimed, trying to get even. "My kisses are better!"

Soi Fon's eyes widened in horror before trying to tell Yoruichi she was fine, but it was all in vain. Yoruichi tackled Soi from her chair and onto the hard ground that pounded her back's sunburn. She cried in pain. Yoruichi began to place rough kisses all over Soi's face, trying to out do Halibel. Soi continued to plead Yoruichi to stop, but the older girl was too busy trying to place kisses on every inch of the younger girl's burned face. Halibel stood up from her seat and went to the cashier who was blushing with a shell shocked face from watching Yoruichi kill Soi Fon with kisses.

Halibel glanced back at the two before quickly averting her gaze back to the boy, "I'd like to pay for the check, please, and make it fast."

* * *

**A/N:**

**1) Is it me or am I the only one that doesn't approve of Yoruichi's purple hair? It's so...bothersome. It would've been great as dark brown, but nuuuu... it had to be purple. *shrugs* We will just make her have purple streaks in this Fanfic, showing her rebelious side.**

**2) It's the cute beach skirt thingy! **

**Yoruichi...How I love to corrupt her character. I make her sound like a bitch, but it wasn't needed to show why she is to Halibel....well not until I start writing my chapter fic of Death By Chocolate (HaliSoiYoru). Oh, I'm also not using Harribel as Halibel's name because it sounds so ugly... like Harry Potter lol. Anywho, Halibel secretly pwnage, Yoru attempts to be pwnage and Soi is oblivious. This obviously was an Alternate Universe fic AND reviews are terribly adored.**

** I proclaim myself the founder of the HaliSoi pairing, I hope I have every right to claim it too!**


End file.
